


SPN Challenge:- Christmas Cheer

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [94]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Christmas Fluff, Gen, SPN Drabble, word:- jingle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- jingle.It's Christmas Day even if Sam doesn't want to know.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	SPN Challenge:- Christmas Cheer

Dean slid the tape into the Impala's deck.

Sam paid no attention, immersed as he was in his summary of the hunt they'd just finished, until 'Jingle Bells' began to fill the car with Christmas cheer.

Stealing a glance at his sibling, he huffed.  
"Uh…Dean? Really? Jingle Bells?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know what day it is, Sammy?"

With an uncaring shrug, Sam pursed his lips. "So?"

"Dude. I get you're the boy who hates Christmas but doesn't that song just fill you with feels?"

"No."

"Come on, Sam. It's time to leave the past where it belongs...in the past. Let's celebrate Christmas as if we were new-born believers. Have some fun. Effing knows we deserve it."

Dean took his eyes from the road to grin at his brother.  
Sam couldn't help but grin back. He might have puppy-eyed power over his big brother, but he found himself unable to resist Dean's infectious little boy smiles.

"Fine, " he sentenced. "If you can make me enjoy tonight, then I won't be such a Christmas hater from now on."

"You're on Sasquatch. Prepare yourself for the joys of Yule!"

Dean pressed his foot down on the gas and the Impala roared her approval. Her boys were finally going to have some fun!

The End


End file.
